


Негатив

by Martin_Alekseevich



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Action, Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-07 06:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13428789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martin_Alekseevich/pseuds/Martin_Alekseevich
Summary: Вселенная медленно, галактика за галактикой, поглощалась войной, время спешило вперёд, пока на поле боя не столкнулись они — представители разных сторон баррикад, такие далёкие от миров друг друга, но такие схожие своей ролью в них.Словно изображения в негативе, они были копиями контуров, но противоположными по цветам.К сожалению, нет таких фильмов, где использовались бы обе версии. Существовать могла только одна…





	1. Плёнка нулевая

**Author's Note:**

> ❗Таймлайн: где-то после третьего сезона, игнорируя события четвёртого.

Эта встреча должна была случиться хотя бы в одной из сотен возможных вселенных за всё время их существования. Это можно назвать судьбой, потому что для таких случайностей не хватит звёзд, чтобы они сошлись верно.

Историю начали давно главы разных планет, складывая события в хронологическую стопку, которая продолжала расти даже после смерти одного из них.

Вселенная медленно, галактика за галактикой, поглощалась войной, время спешило вперёд, пока на поле боя не столкнулись они — представители разных сторон баррикад, такие далёкие от миров друг друга, но такие схожие своей ролью в них.

Словно изображения в негативе, они были копиями контуров, но противоположными по цветам.

К сожалению, нет таких фильмов, где использовались бы обе версии. Существовать могла только одна…

Эта история о тех, кто не имел право уступить, кто боролся до последнего со своим перевёрнутым изображением в зеркале.

Эта история о каждом из них по отдельности и об обоих вместе.

Здесь слёзы равны слабости, здесь выживет сильнейший. На кону схватки стоит всё: честь, достоинство, жизнь собственная и жизнь близкого. Победитель получит будущее, проигравший потеряет даже прошлое.

Располагайтесь в креслах поудобнее, свет потухает, фильм начинается…


	2. Плёнка первая: кадр один

Кит смотрит в его синие глаза и понимает — сегодня это закончится. Внутри всё скручивается от предвкушения скорой развязки. Кровь, как сумасшедшая, циркулирует по венам, разгоняя по телу адреналин.

Сколько они уже так встречались? Не раз и не два. И всегда что-то под его рёбрами обрывалось. Как будто он чувствовал, что с каждым таким столкновением они на шаг приближаются к концу. Лотор, он был уверен, ощущал тоже самое. И сейчас, когда они здесь, в этом коридоре на галровском корабле, стоят напротив друг друга с мечами в руках, готовые наброситься и разорвать друг друга в клочья, он встречает это чувство с какой-то своеобразной радостью.

— Ты же понимаешь, к чему это ведёт? — спрашивает Кит, смотря, как в глазах Лотора разгорается холодный огонь веселья, смешанного с острой тягой (такой же, как у Кита) уже скорее начать этот поединок. Последний поединок.

Но ни один, ни другой не делают этого, оттягивая момент. Время сгущается, вяжет их тела, останавливает. Руки у каждого немного трясутся.

Лотор знает: противник не выдержит первым. Кит всегда полон эмоций, сдерживаемых ледяными стенами напускного благоразумия. Лотор уже успел выучить своего врага. Это было не так сложно, учитывая, при каких обстоятельствах они встречались раньше.

Последний удар сердца перед тем, как броситься вперед, Кит чувствует где-то в горле. Лязг метала столкнувшихся мечей, кажется, оглушает. Он разносится в коридоре, пролетая по стенам, потолку, полу, погружая в себя всё, что тут есть. Кисть руки Лотора напрягается, чувствуя давление, с каким Кит нажимает своим мечом на его. Лотор направляет руку в сторону, отводя от себя чужое оружие, и делает шаг назад.

Удар отражён. **Счёт: ничья (0:0).**

— Ты слишком агрессивен, Кит, — успевает сказать Лотор, прежде чем его противник делает ещё один выпад, от которого приходится уворачиваться.

— Как будто ты этого не знал раньше, — хмыкает Кит, останавливаясь, чтобы перевести дыхание, которое всегда сбивается, когда делаешь резкие движения после относительно спокойного положения тела.

— Знал, но решил, что стоит тебе рассказать.

Уход Лотора от ударов и стремительное нападение Кита без какой-либо стратегии — это всего лишь разминка. Ставки слишком высоки, чтобы устраивать скомканную быструю баталию. Они понимают, что сейчас каждое действие может играть огромную роль, поэтому стараются настроиться на нужный лад с помощью таких вот пробных «нападений и уходов от них».

Это первый раз, когда они сражаются на мечах. К этой битве Кит успел многому научиться.  
***  
— Недалеко пролетают корабли галра. И, похоже, они держат курс на нас, — протараторил Коран, уточняя координаты.

Паладины, находящиеся в комнате управления замком, вскинули головы и дружно посмотрели на Широ, ожидая от него указаний о дальнейших действиях.

— Расходимся по львам. Они наверняка попробуют атаковать замок, мы должны быть готовы оборонять его, — приказал Широ.

Кит посмотрел на Лэнса, кидавшего извиняющийся взгляд на Аллуру. После того, как они вернулись к своим львам, тот перед каждой миссией так делал, чувствуя вину. Ему пытались объяснить, что он не должен беспокоиться по поводу того, что принцесса больше не паладин, но Лэнс всё равно терзался.

Спустившись в свой отсек, Кит залез в Красного льва и вылетел к остальным членам команды. Он сжал руки на рычагах управления, готовый нестись в бой.

Был ли Кит сейчас на своем месте? Он не мог сказать. Безусловно, Широ — тот самый единственный, кто заслуживал быть лидером Вольтрона. В этом ни у кого не было сомнений. Кит был слишком импульсивным для этой роли, он знал это. Но за тот период, когда ему нужно было управлять Чёрным львом, что-то в голове изменилось.

Понятие «Команда» приобрело значение. Раньше это было просто слово, обозначающее людей, работающих вместе (иначе говоря, «Команда» приравнивалось к «Коллегам»). Сейчас Киту ближе «Семья», он, конечно же, не мог стопроцентно знать, какой действительно должна быть семья, но был уверен, что четыре паладина, Коран и Аллура — это она.

Красный лев сорвался с места и вылетел из ангара к остальным. На радаре мигали несколько точек — вражеские корабли. Чёрный лев летел прямо в этом направлении, остальные — за ним.

— У нас есть какой-то план? — спросил Лэнс (скорее всего, у Широ, но захотелось ответить именно Киту).

_Напасть…_

— Их немного, попробуем напасть, — сказал Широ, на что Кит тихо усмехнулся. — Не разделяйтесь сильно, в любой момент нам может понадобиться Вольтрон.

«Есть!» — дружно отозвалась команда.

Кораблей всего пять, думал Кит, с большой вероятностью — истребители. Сознание подкинуло воспоминания об их провале —   
_его провале_ — на той газовой планете и о встрече с регентом империи. Лотор был намного хитрее Заркона, и в случае с ним даже эта пятёрка могла нанести серьезный урон.

По рукам словно прошёл разряд электрического тока, поднимаясь к телу и заставляя его мелко трястись. Мышцы напряглись, стараясь унять дрожь. У Кита была сильная интуиция, и она подсказывала ему, что сейчас будет жарко.

— Ей, ребята, у меня что-то с радарами, они показывают, что мы прямо перед кораблями галра, — голос Ханка послышался из динамика, и практически за ним: «У меня тоже» от Широ.

Кит кинул взгляд на панель — пять белых точек на разлинованном поле мигали совсем рядом с его красной. В лобовом стекле не было видно ничего такого. Только Чёрный лев перед ним, Зелёный — слева и бесконечное полотно космоса вокруг.

— Может, это снова какое-нибудь магнитное поле создает такие помехи? — в сосредоточенном голосе Лэнса было слышно беспокойство. Кит знал, как тот не любит внезапные ситуации. Он был человеком плана, а не срочной импровизации. Ему нужно было заранее настроиться и сосредоточиться на чём-то, иначе Лэнс начинал действовать хаотично, совершенно бездумно и, как следствие, слишком глупо для того, кто каждую миссию рискует своей жизнью.

— Не говори ерунды, — решил отозваться Кит, — вблизи нас нет ни одной планеты, чтобы создавать помехи, поле не может взяться из ниоткуда.

— Он прав, вокруг нет атмосферы, — вместе со словами Пидж из динамика доносились отрывистые звуки стучащих по кнопкам пальцев. — Плюс все остальные системы работают без сбоев, это может быть…

Внезапно Кит услышал тонкий писк, какой обычно появляется перед выстрелом из бластеров и короткий звук проносящегося рядом лазера. Слева от Красного льва космическое пространство рассёк луч яркого фиолетового света и с глухим треском мазнул по Синему.

Это галра, это точно они, но ни одного корабля всё ещё не видно, только точки на радаре. Следом последовала череда таких же выстрелов, буквально появляющихся самопроизвольно.

Кит дёрнул штурвал вправо, уходя из зоны пальбы, и, активировав на хвосте своего Льва пушку, выстрелил в предполагаемые точки. Огненный луч столкнулся с каким-то невидимым препятствием и взорвал его. Пламенный всполох — и перед командой уже нерабочий истребитель.

Кит мельком бросил взгляд кругом и увидел, что команда последовала его примеру, разлетевшись по сторонам и стреляя по оставшимся четырём истребителям.

Система маскировки — об этом несложно догадаться. Лев Пидж обладает такой же. Нужно ориентироваться на радары, чтобы победить. Проблема была в том, что корабли двигались слишком быстро, и пока сопоставляешь местонахождение точки в системе и реального истребителя в пространстве, он уже успевает сменить свои координаты, ставя в тупик.

— Нам нужен Вольтрон! — крикнул Ханк.

— Нет! — отрезал Кит. — Если мы его сформируем, то лишимся возможности атаковать из разных положений. Это снизит шансы попадания.

Он старался одновременно уходить от лазеров и стрелять самому. Игра повышенной сложности. Кит всегда был азартным, поэтому сейчас битва вслепую полностью захватила его. Перед глазами мелькали то точки, то проносящиеся мимо фиолетовые лучи, то собственные огненные выстрелы. Это всё зацикливалось, захватывая его в свой круговорот. Будто сам стал частью сменяющихся в его сознании картинок.

Это продолжалось, пока он не попал по Синему льву. Кит совсем перестал следить за командой и не заметил, что на линии огня оказался его друг. По идее, этот выстрел предназначался истребителю, но тот ловко уклонился, открывая путь к Лэнсу.

— Ты как? — спросил Кит, смотря, как Синий лев отлетел сторону.

— Вроде жив, — сказал быстро Лэнс.

Но Кит его уже не слышал: сзади в него выстрелили. Приборная панель замигала, давая понять пилоту о повреждениях. На мгновение он потерял управление, но быстро собрался и развернул льва, стреляя. Белая точка на радаре дёрнулась в сторону, уходя практически полностью, но часть корабля всё же была подбита — не настолько, чтобы он вышел из строя, но достаточно для потери возможности использовать маскировку. Пидж как-то говорила, что невидимость отнимает много энергии её льва и что он становится медленнее от этого. Если учесть, что галра использовали в своих разработках ту же квинтэссенцию, что была в Вольтроне, то на них это правило должно было действовать идентично. И когда часть корабля была повреждена, распределение квинтэссенции внутри механизмов нарушилось, что и заставило пилота-галра стать легкой добычей.

Красный, Чёрный и Синий (видимо, Лэнс уже оправился) львы окружили истребитель, который, вопреки здравому смыслу, даже не пытался улететь. Зелёный и Жёлтый львы прикрывали своих товарищей.

— Я сам с ним справлюсь! — выкрикнул Кит, наблюдая за этим.

— Он может снова улететь, так мы уменьшаем его пути к отходу, — сказал Широ.

«У него остается ещё, как минимум, два варианта побега из нашего кольца. И что самое странное, он ничего не делает, даже не пытается стрелять в нас!», — подумал Кит и направил пушку на корабль. «Мы с Широ и Лэнсом находимся в трёх точках. Три точки в пространстве всегда в одной плоскости. Если в момент, когда кто-то из нас пустит луч, истребитель резко рванет, то мы снова можем попасть в кого-нибудь из наших», — он переместил руку со стрелкового рубильника на штурвал, не убирая пушку на хвосте льва. «По диагонали не полетит — высока вероятность, что всё-таки наткнется на чьего-нибудь льва. Скорее всего перпендикулярно вниз, либо вверх». На радаре три точки истребителей были примерно в одной области, судя по всему — выше него, рядом пытались попасть в них Ханк и Пидж. «Значит, вниз».

— Приготовились, — командный голос Широ из динамиков вывел Кита из череды быстро сменяющих друг друга мыслей. — Огонь!

Случилось то, что он предполагал. В какой-то момент корабль резко дёрнулся и полетел как раз туда, куда думал Кит, зеркально повторяющий его действия, забив на план Широ. Они вдвоём летели друг напротив друга, стремительно ускоряясь.

— Кит! — это был Лэнс. Сильно пострадавший сегодня Лэнс.

— Я за ним, разберитесь с остальными!

Этот пилот вражеского корабля был гораздо умнее и быстрее остальных. Кит никогда не видел такого управления, за исключением Заркона, который физически не мог быть здесь, и… Лотора.

Ещё в погоне на той газовой планете Кит заметил явное сходство в пилотировании Лотора с его отцом. Оно было резче, чем у остальных: если другим пилотам при разворотах требовалось описать какую-никакою дугу в пространстве, то эти двое делали это каким-то углом, буквально разрывая космос. Кит не мог подобрать точных слов для описания, но про себя он называл этот стиль полёта острым.

Скорость льва всё увеличивалась и увеличивалась, это напомнило Киту о первых тренировках в замке, когда Аллура предложила уйти в пике с закрытыми глазами и они с Лэнсом устроили из этого соревнование…

Истребитель внезапно изменил направление полёта прямо в сторону Кита, он едва успел увернуться от столкновения, хотя Лотор (а это почти наверняка именно Лотор) в буквально паре сантиметров от Красного льва развернул корабль в сторону.

Будто играл, пытался припугнуть этими дешёвыми трюками, которые перестали быть уникальными ещё во время первого года учёбы в Гарнизоне.

— Придумал бы что-нибудь пооригинальнее.

Лотор развернулся и полетел дальше, безмолвно увлекая Кита за собой — конечно же, знал, что Красный лев полетит следом, и паладин не упустит возможность поймать нынешнего регента империи, так ловко обходившего их всё это время, как наивных маленьких детей. Хотя, по сравнению с Лотором, они, возможно, именно ими и были.

Погоня вышла на первый план, оставляя где-то на втором взволнованный голос Широ, призывающий вернуться назад. Перед глазами не осталось ничего, кроме хвоста истребителя, виляющего периодически в сторону, распаляя азарт Кита ещё больше. Он дёргал со всей силы рычаги до хрустящих плечевых суставов, хмурился, неотрывно следил расширившимися зрачками за Лотором.

— Красный паладин, — уже знакомый хорошо поставленный голос, какой бывает у артистов или ораторов, отдавших свою жизнь сцене и публике, заставил затаить дыхание, — ты действительно собираешься поймать меня?..

В его слова периодически вливались крики команды: она тоже слышала сейчас Лотора. Он, как и в тот раз, настроился на их волну и мог спокойно слушать разговоры между ними. Кит, нажав несколько кнопок, оборвал связь с членами Вольтрона, оставив только Лотора.

— Ты сомневаешься в этом? — он отвел плечи назад, уже порядком затёкшие от напряжения, чтобы размять.

Лотор хмыкнул, сказал: «Ну попробуй» и снова нырнул вниз, в космическую бесконечно-чёрную глубину. Кит выбросил крепко держащую рычаг руку вперёд, кидаясь вновь за своей добычей.

Скорость достигла предела — тело вдавило в спинку кресла. Желудок прилип к позвоночнику, доставляя дискомфорт, который, на фоне спёртого дыхания и перенасыщения мозга кислородом от частого дыхания, ощущался не так явно.

Впереди показался пояс астероидов. Корабль Лотора бросился туда, маневрируя между космическими телами. Кит последовал за ним, рассчитывая траекторию своего движения. Такие препятствия никогда особо не являлись для него сложностью, особенно, когда он был в порыве желания чего-то достичь.

Истребитель лавировал в зонах наибольшего скопления камней, там, где пространства для манёвра Красного льва было категорически недостаточно из-за его размеров. Кит выкручивал штурвал на полную, не понимая, что сейчас летает он   
_тем самым_ углом. Возможно, это было неосознанно и совершалось только потому, что в нынешней ситуации такая манера пилотировать — самое адекватное, что можно предпринять.

— А ты неплохо управляешь этим Львом, — снисходительный тон Лотора взбесил Кита, заставляя остатки разума помутнеть. Ему не нужна была похвала, он не нуждался в форе, в которую Лотор так самодовольно пытался ткнуть его носом. В голове пульсировали несказанные противником слова: «Я и не ожидал от такого, как ты, чего-то стоящего внимания. Радуйся, что вообще можешь играть со мной в   
_мои_ игры».

Руки стремительно дёрнули штурвал в направлении корабля. Киту следовало ожидать, что Лотора банальной скоростью и ловкостью не победить — принц и сам был прекрасным пилотом. Кит понимал, что такой противник встречается ему впервые; противник, способный дать ему шанс сыграть в полную силу.

Лотор в очередной раз увернулся от атаки, и Красный лев со всего маху врезался в астероид. Кита тряхнуло в кресле, и он полетел вперёд, выставляя руки перед собой. Инерция заставила его проехаться по приборной панели головой, защищённой шлемом. Животом пилот впечатался в ребро штурвала, что выбило из него весь воздух. Ощущение было такое, будто все внутренности спрессовало в лепёшку.

— Рано я тебя похвалил, — несмотря на мастерски сдерживаемый смех, в голосе Лотора было слышно разочарование.

Истребитель развернулся и полетел в обратную сторону, оставляя выбившегося из строя Красного льва с его покалеченным паладином наедине со своей   
неудачей.  
***  
— Ты не изменишь своей манере даже сейчас? — Кит сжимает меч и сдувает упавшую на лицо прядь волос.

— Нет, — Лотор прищуривается, — не вижу смысла.

Кит не озвучивает это, но Лотор понимает, о чём он. Манера вести бой. Видимо, не только он успел изучить соперника, но и паладин зря времени не терял. Лотор обычно принимал вид мишени, играя на привычках врага. Это и было его тактикой. Тем, о чём говорил Кит сейчас.

Ещё во время их столкновения в поясе астероидов Лотор понял, что Кит по натуре своей охотник. Доверяющий своим инстинктам, ведущим его на стремительной скорости за добычей; импульсивный; горящий желанием взять верх, он пылает, показывая свой риск для окружающих. Как дикие растения, имеющие яркую расцветку, чтобы предупредить об опасности.

И Лотор использовал это каждый раз.

Он чувствовал даже на расстоянии, как от Кита исходят волны животной ярости, застилая реальность и оставляя только его потенциальную, но такую недостижимую добычу. Принца империи.

Лотор заманивал Кита и всю команду Вольтрона вместе с ним в ловушки, сам прятался до удобного момента и нападал, когда те были наиболее беззащитны.

Только вот все живые существа имеют свойство учиться, и паладины не были исключениями.

Сейчас, смотря на этого вздорного мальчишку перед собой, так крепко сжимающего своё оружие, что его хрупкие частично-человеческие кости могут не выдержать такого давления, Лотор понимает, как же сильно недооценил он Кита. Возможно, будь он повнимательнее, Вольтрон был бы уже уничтожен, а не висел бы стеной перед всеми его целями.

— Наверно, так это и должно было закончиться, — произносит Лотор, готовый ещё немного отсрочить серьезноё начало битвы ради их разговора, таящего в себе, быть может, гораздо больше подводных камней, чем может показаться на первый взгляд.

— Что мы встретимся один на один? — уточняет Кит, отводя одну ногу назад и становясь в положение для начала нападения.

— Да. Как лидеры двух противостоящих сторон, пока подчинённые выясняют отношения в мелких битвах, мы должны решить всё с глазу на глаз.


	3. Плёнка первая: кадр два

Кит хмыкает и думает, что разминка уже затянулась. Слово «Лидер» по отношению к нему режет где-то в районе груди. Появляется желание выплюнуть его вместе со всеми чувствами прямо сюда, на пол; но он сдерживает себя, сильнее сжимая меч.

— Разве ты со мной не согласен? — Лотор колет словами и бьет интонациями. Кит знает — это провокация, нельзя поддаваться.

— Я думаю, ты не ценишь свою команду, — поднимает бровь, старательно кривит губы, пытаясь повторить едкую ухмылку напротив. Показывает: «Нет, я не задет».

— Ценю. Только не как ты. Без лишней привязанности. — Кит с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не сглотнуть стягивающую рот слюну. — Они лишь инструмент.

Конечно. Это было логично.

Кит снова бросается вперед, теперь уже на полном серьёзе нападая. Он целится баярдом в плечо и врезается лезвием в меч Лотора, который тут же меняет свое местоположение, уходя от оружия, и хватает Кита за запястье.

Тот дёргается, сжимая зубы. Руку заламывают за спину, но он со всей силы вырывается, рискуя вывихнуть плечо. Лотор не держит слишком крепко, давая возможность ему проявить свои навыки боя полностью.

Огонь в Ките разгорается еще сильнее. Игра, уход от ударов, немое «Покажи всё, на что способен», королевская снисходительность от противника. Бесит, без лишних слов и аналитики своих чувств. Невообразимо.

— Ты себя-то не контролируешь, — Лотор откидывает растрепавшиеся волосы назад, — как же тебе доверили Чёрного льва.

Кит бьёт снова с красной пеленой злости перед глазами. Промахивается. Лотор успевает задеть его мечом по боку, не защищённому доспехами.

Очко в пользу Лотора. **Счёт (1:0).**

Ткани кожи расползаются, и Кит хватается за порез рукой. Лезвие не прошло глубоко, считай — легко отделался. Боль навязчиво пульсирует, расползаясь вокруг раны. У него хорошая свёртываемость крови — много не потеряет, но это может сказаться на подвижности. Всё-таки Лотор попал по косым мышцам живота, и Кит уверен: не случайно.

— Ты же не остановишься после первой крови? — скалится, смотря на намокшую тёмную ткань костюма Кита.

— Не дождёшься. — Как будто другого можно ожидать. Останавливаться сейчас — слишком большая роскошь для них.

***

 

У Кита всё-таки остался синяк после удара о приборную панель. Фиолетовый, он расплылся по бледному животу с множеством родинок-созвездий на темнеющем пятне ночного неба. Даже дыхание приносило боль, не говоря уже о каких-то физических действиях.

— Кит, хватит страдать ерундой, — сказала Аллура, глядя на Кита, шагающего по коридору с упором на стенку. — Побудь немного в криокапсуле.

— Нет, — отрезал Кит на выдохе резко.

Признавать, что эти альтеанские методы лечения пугают его, не хотелось. Ему ближе было старое доброе (и больное) «всё пройдет само», чем альтернативная инопланетная медицина, предполагающая выпадение из реальности на какое-то время.

Кит был в криокапсуле всего один раз, и чувствовал он, скажем прямо, себя отвратительно. Буквально можно было уловить момент, когда сознание отделяется от тела, которое становится совершенно бесконтрольным.

И к тому же боль поражения доставляла мучительное удовольствие. Саднящее-ноющее ощущение на коже не давало забыть, как он, возложив на себя абсолютно непосильную задачу, подвёл команду. Злость на себя при каждом всплеске боли собиралась где-то в груди ядовитым комом и рвалась из него, ударяясь о рёбра.

— Не стоит изводить себя и накручивать на пустом месте, — сказал как-то Широ, наблюдая за ушедшим куда-то глубоко в себя другом. Ещё пять минут назад, когда они обсуждали план освободительной операции для одной из захваченных планет, взгляд Кита был полностью сосредоточен на внешнем мире. Как только Широгане закончил рассказывать свою задумку, он заметил, как в глазах Кита что-то потухает и тот медленно уходит в свой мир, растворяясь там.

Широ _не мог припомнить_ , всегда ли Кит был таким.

— Как будто я могу, — качал головой, кривя губы.

Он запирался в своей комнате, как только в замке объявлялся отбой. Клинок под подушкой был на месте, сколько бы раз Кит не заглядывал туда, возможно, проверяя, а быть может, надеясь, что всё это только выдумка его больной фантазии, всего лишь иллюзия, и его с галрой не связывает абсолютно ничего.

Но лезвие блестело в свете ярких ламп, царапая кожу, когда он чуть сжимал его.

За неделю под глазами разлилась синева, бывающая там у каждого не спящего по ночам человека. Первые дни с ним пыталась поговорить команда, каждый считал своим долгом как-то поддержать друга, смотря на его страдания. Чего стоил один Лэнс, который мало того, что не пытался поддеть после провала, как это обычно с ними бывает, он ещё и намекал всеми силами, что всё нормально — на то они и команда, чтобы разделять неудачи на всех.

Но Кит, как всегда, замыкал боль на себе в кольцо без выхода.

Красный лев, когда Кит садился за штурвал, как будто приумножал это кольцо на два. Кит чувствовал, что пилотировать с того случая стало труднее морально. Он раз за разом прокручивал в памяти погоню, находясь в кабине, погружаясь в этот момент настолько сильно, что начинал ожидать свою ошибку заранее.

Стоит ли говорить, что на миссиях нельзя сосредотачиваться на проигрыше, а уж тем более ощущать его в самом начале.

— Даже ты мне помочь не можешь… — сказал он, кладя руку на панель управления львом. В последние дни команда Вольтрона только и делала, что освобождала захваченные планеты и разрабатывала стратегии: не все рабочие, на самом деле.

Сейчас они летели на очередной бой за свободу другого народа. Коран предупреждал, что в этом секторе наибольшее количество кораблей галры, потому что планета является местом особой важности для врагов. Там, судя по записям, находился особый вид металла для производства истребителей.

Буквально несколько мгновений назад им поступил сигнал бедствия. Паладинам пришлось вылетать без какого-либо плана, чтобы не опоздать, успеть спасти и этот уголок вселенной.

— Я, конечно, всё понимаю: помощь хорошим парням, надирание задницы плохим… Но что конкретно мы должны сделать, — голос Ханка заставил Кита вздрогнуть. Срочный вылет, слова «какой у нас план»… В затылке заметались воспоминания, хохот паранойи прозвучал где-то рядом.

И не сказать, чтобы такое происходило редко — на самом-то деле это почти перманентно. Четыре из пяти миссий в среднем начинались так всегда, и в четырёх из пяти случаев потенциально Кит мог накосячить.

Это осознание било в спину.

Вдох — лёгкие наполнились кислородом, грудная клетка врезалась в доспехи; выдох — плечи как будто даже расслабились…

— Хорошо, Широ. Мы всё поняли.

…и Кит осознал, что пропустил объяснения.

— Широ, эм… — признаваться в своей тупости всегда неловко даже своим, — ты не мог бы повторить?

Он чувствовал недоумение друзей в молчании динамиков. С ним такого никогда не было. Кит мог, бесконечно раздражаясь халатности Лэнса, пинать его, когда тот отвлекается. Он приводил в чувства задумавшуюся о семье Пидж и возвращал к реальности погрязшего в неуверенности Ханка. Но никогда не был способен вытащить себя во внешний мир из плена своих же страхов.

— Ты с Ханком должен будешь отвлечь основную группу галры, — начал быстро говорить Широ: они приближались к планете, — в это время мы разобьём оставшихся на охране объекта и потом поможем вам.

— Окей.

Времени на сомнения не осталось. Чёрный, Синий и Зелёный львы начали отлетать в сторону, чтобы их не заметили чужие радары. Кит обязан реабилитироваться.

— Как думаешь, — спросил Ханк, — их там много?

— Не меньше десятка.

— Ну и не с таким справлялись.

— Это точно, — хмыкнул Кит, они устремились прямо на планету.

Их засекли на входе в атмосферу. Вполне ожидаемо. Истребителей было пятнадцать, по крайней мере, столько они насчитали. Кит старался брать основную массу на себя, отводя опасность от Ханка. Вместе они выманили врагов в открытый космос. Кончики пальцев вжимались в ладонь, стискивая штурвал. Перчатки поскрипывали каждый раз, когда Кит резко разворачивал льва, чтобы в погоне выбить хотя бы кого-то.

Волосы щекотали уже успевшую стать влажной шею, в кабине пилота было тяжело дышать, несмотря на подачу кислорода. Сердце, он мог поклясться, готово было разрушиться прямо в груди от износа. Кита окружили несколько кораблей, собравшихся уже стрелять.

И ему пришлось себя возненавидеть за то, что он сделал.

Он привык не задумываться, к чему его ведут инстинкты, просто следуя им. Это всегда казалось самой правильной тактикой, которой стоит придерживаться в любых ситуациях.

Но в этот раз, дожидаясь, пока из пушек начнет вырываться огонь и делая резкий рывок перпендикулярно вниз, Кит готов был убить себя.

Он не хотел действовать _так_.

Но ему пришлось.

Истребители стреляли с разницей в десятые тика, поэтому два из них было выбито друг другом, а последнего, самого проворного, когда тот отлетал с линии огня, Кит уничтожил сам.

Он чувствовал, что от напряжения шея начинает болеть, отвел плечи назад — позвонки хрустнули. Но легче не стало.

Кит постарался переключить всё своё внимание на остальные истребители, но в голове стоял абсолютный хаос.

— Старик, с тобой всё нормально? — спросил Ханк, когда ему пришлось в очередной раз закрывать Красного льва своим, потому что Кит не в состоянии был сфокусироваться.

— Да, всё хорошо, — ответ без обработки вопроса, он даже не слышал, что произнёс Ханк, — всего лишь выкинул дежурную фразу.

Не сказать, что это было легко — отвлекать внимание не маленькой группы, но они справились, и через некоторое время остальные львы, расправившись с войсками галры, оставшимися на планете, прилетели на помощь.

— Ну что, Ханк, — Лэнс, даже стараясь говорить как можно веселее, звучал хрипло, — Кит не погубил тебя своим геройством.

— Не время, — крикнул Широ, — формируем Вольтрон!

По льву прошёл заряд может быть электрический, может быть магический. Кит не видел — Кит чувствовал. Потому что такой же проходил и по нему. Тело как будто врастало в кресло как и у каждого паладина, и пока львы соединялись в одно оружие, команда срасталась в одно существо, сплетаясь друг с другом.

Миг — и это прошло. Вольтрон собран.

— Формируем меч!

Кит с силой вдавил баярд в разъём и повернул.

Один толчок рычага — сильный удар мощной рукой Вольтрона. Два крошечных по сравнению с огромным роботом истребителя повержены. Лопатки от размашистых движений начали болеть, но Кит привык. Давно уже.

Им ничего не стоило победить вместе. С каждым мгновением энергия паладинов переходила в железное тело Вольтрона, который разбивал корабли. Кит дышал тяжело, живот заболел с новой силой, но он всё равно не мог остановиться. Символ свободы не может опустить и одной руки.

…но что-то должно было пойти не так.

— К нам двигается боевой флот галра! — Пидж сказала это громко, чтобы все, несмотря на битву, которая была практически выиграна, услышали. Кит посмотрел на локатор: прямо за спиной у них находилась белая отметка.

— Паладины Вольтрона. — Он вздрогнул, когда услышал чужой голос из динамиков. — Я, принц Лотор, хочу предложить вам мирные переговоры. Мне кажется, вам стоит согласиться на них добровольно. Даю вам время на обсуждение, но не заставляйте меня ждать долго…

Было очевидно, что это ловушка, даже Аллура, подключённая к сети и слышавшая всё, связалась с ними и сказала, какой это абсурд. Кит чувствовал, что нужно просто дать бой, а не ввязываться в дипломатию.

— Эй, ребят, я думаю: принцесса права. Мы уже поняли, что от Лотора добра не жди, — сказал Лэнс, выразив, как думал Кит, общее и единогласное мнение.

— Нет! — внезапно отрезал Широ. — У нас есть шанс узнать планы Лотора, и мы не упустим его.

«Как будто Лотор расскажет что-то», — подумал Кит.

— Это бесполезно, — сказал он, — мы ничего от него не получим пустыми разговорами.

— Не хочу соглашаться, но вообще-то да, — протянул Лэнс.

— Кит прав, Широ, — обеспокоенный голос Аллуры сменил друга.

— Если мы не рискнём сейчас, то, возможно, останемся без важной информации, — повысил голос Такаши, Кит почувствовал, как туловище Вольтрона дёргается вперёд. Паладинам не оставалось ничего, кроме как полететь следом. Это не было похоже на Широ — игнорировать мнение абсолютно всей команды.

Они расформировались обратно в пять львов, сохраняя молчание. Кит хмурился, но не мог противоречить их лидеру. В конце концов, если переговоры провалятся (а именно это и произойдёт — он уверен), всегда можно будет сразиться с Лотором уже внутри.

Как только они влетели в ангар, паладины увидели целую армию галра, направляющую оружие на них. За ними не было видно выхода в коридор. Люк сразу же закрылся. Кит напрягся всем телом и потянулся за баярдом. Он прищурил глаза, оценивая ситуацию. Львы находились в кольце. Чисто гипотетически, лапа одного из них могла придавить насмерть штук десять бойцов.

— Я рад, что вы приняли правильное решение. — Вперёд вышел Лотор, Кит сразу узнал его по голосу. Это первый раз, когда они видят представителя власти в лицо, до этого внешность ни Заркона, ни Лотора не была известна. Только Широ лично знал бывшего императора.

В общем и целом, Кит как-то так и представлял себе принцев, говорящих с пафосом, как это делал Лотор. Высокий, с длинными волосами и надменным выражением лица, он был классическим злодеем многих историй.

— Оставьте оружие в своих львах, паладины Вольтрона! — На секунду Кит проникнулся этим голосом. Всего несколько слов, но с таким интонированием могли заставить повиноваться кого угодно. Он начал понимать, почему империя идет за Лотором. Тут сложно сопротивляться.

— Какие у нас есть гарантии, что если мы выйдем безоружными, то твоя армия не убьет нас? — спросил Широ. Они всё ещё были подключены к сети, чтобы не только паладины могли слышать принца, но и он их.

— Убрать оружие! — громко сказал Лотор, и каждый галра спрятал пушку и достал щит, закрываясь.

Кита кольнула зависть. Невозможно было не отметить, как точно Лотор мог посылать вербальные сообщения адресатам. Когда он говорил с Вольтроном, то голос буквально целенаправленным потоком шёл на львов. Это чувствовалось на каком-то энергетическом уровне. Зато приказ войскам посылал сигнал вокруг Лотора во все стороны. Как камень, упавший в воду, создает волны, так принц транслировал в мир команды.

— Выходим! — приказал Широ.

Кит напряжённо смотрел на Лотора, который казался более чем расслабленным. Что-то подсказывало, что это только внешне. Такие как Лотор всегда готовы к любому повороту событий и держат каждый свой мускул под контролем каждый тик.

Кит оставил свой баярд внутри кабины, как было приказано. О кинжале за поясом никто из галра знать не мог. Это давало ему преимущество, выигранное внезапным нападением, без которого, скорее всего, не обойдётся.

Сначала вышел Широ, потом Кит, за ним Лэнс, Пидж и Ханк. Все держали перед собой щиты, зная, что никому нельзя доверять на сто процентов, особенно врагам.

— Отлично, раз все в сборе, мы можем пройти в зал переговоров, — объявил Лотор, скалясь.

— Мы никуда с тобой не пойдем, — выкрикнула Пидж.

Взгляд Лотора скользнул по ней без особого интереса. Зато на Кита, стоявшего рядом, принц посмотрел оценивающе. Кит непроизвольно выпрямил плечи. Обычно в такие моменты он наоборот чуть наклонялся вперёд, вставая в положение, из которого можно было максимально быстро принять боевую стойку. Но когда перед тобой стоял самый настоящий принц, который на этот момент времени ещё и являлся действующим регентом огромной империи, выпрямиться было необходимо.

Кит никогда особо не задумывался над своим ростом: не видел в нём проблемы. Конечно, то, что он — полукровка, частично галра, ставило в тупик, ведь эта раса была целиком и полностью из высоких существ, а он даже для человека низковат. Лотор же по сравнению с ним казался огромным. Мелочь, а неприятно царапала чувство собственного достоинства.

Лотор перевёл взгляд на Такаши. Киту показалось, что уголок тонких фиолетовых губ дёрнулся, приоткрывая какую-то тайну хозяина, но тот быстро взял над мимикой верх.

— Я так понимаю, ты лидер Вольтрона, — звучал гипнозом голос, как будто он пытался внушить это.

— Да. — Кит еле сдержался, чтобы не вздрогнуть. Широ ответил, словно ему дали команду, и он подтверждал готовность её выполнить. Это не было нормально для него. Это вообще не было нормально.

Остальная команда переглянулась — видимо, не только он почувствовал подвох. Хотелось подойти ближе к Широ и дотронуться до его плеча, чтобы он обернулся и посмотрел на них, и они бы поняли, что всё под контролем. Но в этой ситуации такие действия были несерьёзными. Будто Такаши — маленький ребенок, о котором нужно беспокоиться.

— Просто скажи, что тебе нужно, — произнёс Кит, стараясь не думать о том, что он лезет в разговор между двумя лидерами и что он не имеет право это делать.

— Я всего лишь хочу предложить Вольтрону сотрудничество.

За спиной Кита Лэнс подавился воздухом, и это отражало мысли пяти паладинов на слова Лотора. Посмотрел на затылок Широ… По крайней мере, четырёх точно.

— На каких это основа…

— Мы согласны.

Что? Кит замолчал на полуслове, надеясь, что ему послышалось. Руки немного дрогнули. Лотор заметил это и прищурился насмешливо. Тут Кит не выдержал и подскочил к Широ. Армия на резкое движение отреагировала незамедлительно: каждый галра достал оружие снова, но он не замечал этого.

— Ты с ума сошёл? — прошептал. — Это же Лотор.

Такаши посмотрел на него абсолютно бессознательно, и Кит шарахнулся. В глазах было пусто. Они как будто потеряли глубину в зрачках и стали плоскими.

***

 

— Твоя упёртость могла бы пригодиться нам, — говорит Лотор, следя за реакцией Кита. Тот морщится, кажется, готовясь за намёк сгрызть его живьём.

Лотор не врёт, когда произносит это. У него нет привычки приглашать врагов к себе в команду, но он солжёт, если скажет, что с Китом было бы не интересно работать. К сожалению, это невозможно — он знает. Хотя бы потому, что убить противника для него дело если не чести, то принципа точно.

— Скоро никаких «вас» не будет, — Кит делает шаг вперёд, но не нападает. Длинная прядь волос попадает ему в рот, когда говорит, и он дёргает её пальцами.

Лотор усмехается. Он слышит это не в первый раз. Каждый зарвавшийся наглец на очередной   
захваченной планете спешит сказать. Каждый псевдозащитник вселенной кричит.

Но никто так и не смог сделать хоть что-то. Тёмные глаза напротив горят решительностью, даже большей, чем он привык видеть.

— Не хочешь переходить под моё предводительство? Неужели вжился в роль лидера так сильно? — издевается. Кит резко выдыхает и срывается с места, не выдержав.

Шаг к Лотору, ещё один… Он стоит, напрягая мышцы. Когда Кит подходит на расстояние вытянутой руки, Лотор отскакивает в сторону, хватая его за ворот доспехов, и дергает дальше по направлению движения, наклоняя и ускоряя. Кит путается в ногах и падает на колени.

— Очень ловко.

***

 

— Широ? — Кит почувствовал, как сердце на мгновение остановилось от страха.

Ханк, Лэнс и Пидж, не теряя времени, встали перед ними, закрываясь щитами. Оборона — не люди, слабнуть не должна.

— Широ… — привлёк внимание к себе Лотор, повторив имя, — мы всегда рады видеть тебя нашим союзником.

Такаши сделал шаг вперёд, не обращая внимания на свою команду. Глаза обернувшегося Лэнса округлились, он кинул взгляд на растерянного Кита, который смотрел на всё происходящее с лицом человека, обречённого на казнь.

Лэнс схватил Широ за плечо, но тот перехватил его запястье механической рукой. Протез засветился фиолетовым, и доспехи МакКлэйна начали плавиться. Он вскрикнул и отступил на шаг. Запахло палёным…


End file.
